


A King's Tale

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Magic, Memories, Past, Story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette histoire propose de suivre Noctis et un mystérieux inconnu qui le guide à travers le passé d’Ardyn après que le jeune roi a été absorbé par le Cristal.





	A King's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> [One-shot / En cours]
> 
> ? words – created apr 2018

…noctis…

 

…Noctis…

 

Noctis…

 

« Noctis. »

 

Le son d’une voix se frayant un chemin jusqu’à ses oreilles, le jeune homme soulève péniblement ses paupières. Devant le garçon aux cheveux noirs s’étend un décor éthéré gigantesque sans haut ni bas, sans gauche ni droite. Dans le bleu de ses yeux se reflètent les mille et une couleurs irréelles de ce lieu hors de l’espace et du temps dans lequel il semble flotter sans effort.

 

Et au beau milieu, face à lui, une silhouette humanoïde.

 

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? » articule difficilement Noctis, le son de sa voix semblant s’échapper de son esprit avant qu’il ne formule les mots de ses lèvres.

 

« Sais-tu où tu te trouves, mon garçon ? » demande la silhouette indistincte d’une voix grave mais bienveillante.

 

« Je… »

 

Noctis réfléchit un instant, se remémorant ses derniers souvenirs. La panique l’envahit alors qu’ils lui reviennent en tête.

Le Cristal. Ardyn.

Il a été emporté par la lumière du Cristal tandis qu’Ardyn lui révélait sa véritable identité et ses funestes motivations.

Puis autre chose se rappelle à lui. Le Draconéen, Bahamut. Il l’a accueilli dans cet espace éthéré, lui révélant qu’il avait été transporté au cœur de la pierre sacrée pour atteindre l’âme de la planète, là où il devra accomplir son devoir pour accumuler de la puissance s’il veut un jour réussir à sauver son monde des ténèbres. Mais ce n’est pas le dieu qui se dresse devant lui cette fois-ci.

 

« Je… je suis à l’intérieur du Cristal ? » essaye-t-il.

 

La silhouette penche légèrement la tête :

 

« Pas tout à fait. La pierre sacrée a agi tel un portail pour te transporter ailleurs, dans une dimension où les règles de ton monde ne s’appliquent pas. »

 

Noctis fronce les sourcils.

 

« Tu te trouves dans ce qu’on pourrait considérer comme étant l’âme de la planète. » poursuit la voix. « C’est en te connectant à son flux vital que tu obtiendras la force nécessaire à l’avènement d’une nouvelle aube dépouillée de ténèbres. »

 

« Ah bon ? Et comment vous savez tout ça, au juste ? Vous êtes qui, et qu’est-ce que vous faites dans cet endroit ? » répond Noctis avec défiance.

 

« Tu n’as pas besoin de le savoir. » rétorque la voix. « Ou plutôt… tu le sais déjà. » ajoute-t-elle d’un ton énigmatique, marquant une brève pause avant de reprendre : « Je suis venu te conter une histoire, jeune roi. »

 

« Une histoire ? »

 

« C’est cela. Mais pas n’importe laquelle. Ton histoire. Celle du royaume du Lucis, ainsi que de sa destinée. »

 

Sur ces mots, le visage de Noctis affiche une petite moue :

 

« Non merci. J’ai déjà eu bien assez de leçons d’Histoire au cours de ma vie et tous ces récits de prophétie et de destin, je commence à en avoir ma claque. »

 

La silhouette ne réagit pas au ton provocateur du jeune homme, et reprend d’une voix calme après un court silence :

 

« Vraiment ? Ne désires-tu pas en apprendre d’avantage sur Ardyn Lucis Caelum ? »

 

Au son de ce nom, le sang de Noctis ne fait qu’un tour.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu sais sur cet enfoiré ? » demande le jeune homme d’une colère incontrôlée.

 

Bien qu’il ne puisse distinguer son visage, Noctis jurerait que l’impassibilité de la silhouette fut pendant un instant perturbée par de vives émotions avant de redevenir stoïque.

 

« Absolument tout. » répond la voix avec force, ses mots résonnant jusque dans la tête du jeune homme.

 

***

 

_Absolument tout ?_

 

Noctis s’efforce de mettre de l’ordre dans son esprit pour comprendre le sens de ces paroles. Que peut-il bien y avoir de si important à propos d’Ardyn pour que ça nécessite une leçon de la part de cet inconnu ?

 

« Sa vie ne m’intéresse pas. » dit froidement le jeune homme. « Tout ce que j’ai besoin de savoir, c’est comment le vaincre pour ramener la lumière. »

 

En observant la silhouette flottant toujours non loin de lui, Noctis remarque qu’elle semble bouger la tête en signe de désapprobation.

 

« Jeune roi, que sais-tu d’Ardyn ? »

 

« Que c’est un sale type corrompu. » répond impulsivement Noctis, avant de poursuivre en tempérant ses ardeurs : « Je veux dire, il n’a fait que me causer des ennuis au nom d’une pseudo-vengeance vieille de 2000 ans dont je ne suis même pas responsable ! En plus de ça, il est immortel grâce à toutes les ténèbres qu’il a absorbées ce qui m’oblige de toute façon à mettre fin à son existence d’une manière ou d’une autre. »

 

« Et d’où tiens-tu ces informations, si je puis me permettre ? »

 

« De lui, et de Bahamut. »

 

« Et penses-tu qu’ils t’ont dit toute la vérité ? »

 

De nouveau, Noctis fronce les sourcils :

 

« Bon écoutez, je n’ai pas que ça à faire de jouer aux devinettes avec vous, qui que vous soyez. Alors soit vous me racontez votre histoire, soit vous me laissez faire ce pourquoi je suis ici. »

 

La silhouette laisse échapper un soupir.

 

« Aucune patience, à ce que je vois… » murmure-t-elle. « Très bien. Puisque c’est ainsi, je vais te conter l’histoire d’Ardyn Lucis Caelum, que tu connais mieux sous le nom d’Ardyn Izunia. »

 

Avant que Noctis n’ajoute autre chose, le décor autour de lui se métamorphose soudainement. Des couleurs s’assemblent lentement pour créer des formes, la matière ondoie pour dessiner des volumes, la lumière vibre pour leur donner vie, des sons lointains se font entendre par intermittence tandis que tout autour du jeune homme se dresse bientôt un paysage ancien.

 

« Où est-ce qu’on est ? »

 

« Toujours au cœur de la planète. » dit tranquillement la silhouette, désormais aux côtés de Noctis. « Ce que tu vois ici n’est qu’une image du passé, comme un souvenir qui prendrait corps pour nous conter les évènements antérieurs. »

 

« Un souvenir ? Mais un souvenir de quoi…? » demande le jeune homme avant d’être interrompu par des voix.

 

« Ardyn ! » « Ardyn Lucis Caelum ! »

 

Portant son regard sur la scène, Noctis découvre devant ses yeux ébahis une foule dense scandant le nom d’Ardyn. Ce dernier fait fièrement son entrée dans la ville sur un chocobo noir, saluant l’assemblée qui l’acclame frénétiquement.

 

« Est-ce que c’est lui…? » susurre Noctis, surpris.

 

« C’est bien lui. Ardyn Lucis Caelum, le soigneur du peuple. »

 

Le jeune homme observe avec attention : effectivement, cet individu a les traits, la carrure, le charisme d’Ardyn. Cependant, il semble plus jeune et arbore une expression bienveillante qu’il ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

 

« Pourquoi tous ces gens se réjouissent de son arrivée ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Vois-tu, en ces temps reculés, le Mal de la planète se répandait à une vitesse folle. Je ne t’apprends rien en te disant qu’il transformait toute forme de vie touchée en créature de la nuit, les daemons. Or, il se trouve que pour une obscure raison, le corps d’Ardyn résistait à la maladie. Encore mieux, il était capable de l’extraire des corps corrompus, leur épargnant ainsi la fatale mutation. »

 

« Alors toutes ces personnes… »

 

« …sont venues acclamer leur sauveur, et leur futur roi. Du moins, c’est ce que tout le monde croyait à l’époque. »

 

Tandis que le ton attristé de la voix de la silhouette fait se tourner la tête du jeune homme vers elle, la scène du passé disparait doucement autour d’eux pour se métamorphoser en un autre décor.

 

***

 

« Et maintenant ? » demande Noctis, sceptique.

 

« C’est le jour où tout a commencé. » répond la silhouette.

 

Portant son regard sur le paysage nouvellement formé devant lui, Noctis découvre une vaste prairie avec au sommet d’une petite colline, un arbre dont le touffu feuillage ondoie paisiblement dans le vent.

Assis au pied du tronc dans l’ombre immense projetée par les branchages, un petit garçon semble attendre avec anxiété, ses genoux repliés sur son torse servant de reposoir à sa tête.

 

« Somnus ! » crie soudain une voix d’enfant, faisant se relever le visage du garçonnet.

 

Tournant la tête vers le bas de la colline, Noctis aperçoit un garçon à peine plus âgé gravir en courant avec enthousiasme le dénivelé.

 

« Mais, est-ce que ça serait… » laisse échapper le jeune homme.

 

« Ardyn ! » s’exclame le petit garçon qui attendait à l’abri du feuillage en se dressant immédiatement sur ses frêles jambes, un large sourire aux lèvres.

 

Noctis n’en croit pas ses yeux. Fonçant devant lui avec un air ravi, un trésor caché au creux de ses mains et de fins cheveux pourpre volant dans le vent, le jeune Ardyn s’offre à son regard avec toute l’innocence de l’enfance.

 

« T’étais où ? » demande le dénommé Somnus d’un ton un peu fâché.

 

« Désolé, ça m’a pris du temps, mais j’ai trouvé quelque chose ! » répond Ardyn. « Regarde ! »

 

Ecartant les paumes, Ardyn révèle à Somnus un papillon dont les ailes aux reflets nacrés semblent salies par une boue sombre l’empêchant de prendre son envol.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demande Somnus.

 

« Un papillon, tu le vois bien ! » répond Ardyn. « Mais regarde ce que je peux faire… »

 

Plissant les yeux, le jeune garçon aux cheveux de feu donne l’air de se concentrer sur le petit animal. Lentement, les taches noires qui parsemaient le corps du papillon glissent le long de ses ailes comme aspirées par les mains d’Ardyn. Enfin, lorsque plus aucune trace ne le souille, le papillon peut déployer librement ses ailes et s’envoler sous les regards stupéfaits de Somnus et de Noctis.

 

« Waouh ! Comment tu as fait ça ? » demande le garçonnet, aussi épaté qu’admiratif.

 

« Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer. C’est un truc que je sens en moi. Tu sais, la boue noire dont les grands nous défendent de nous approcher ? Je peux la faire disparaître. »

 

« Tu dois être un magicien ! »

 

« C’est ça, je suis le grand sorcier Ardyn Izunia ! » clame le garçon en prenant fièrement la pose.

 

Tandis que les deux enfants rient et continuent de jouer ensemble, l’esprit de Noctis semble quant à lui ailleurs.

 

« Eh bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? » lui demande la silhouette.

 

« J’en sais rien… On dirait qu’il y a un truc qui cloche… ou alors c’est juste que je ne m’étais jamais imaginé mon pire ennemi couler des jours heureux ! »

 

« Ou alors que tu n’aurais jamais pensé avoir de la compassion pour lui ? »

 

« Qu’est-ce que vous racontez ? » s’énerve Noctis. « Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais de la peine pour lui, après tout ce qu’il m’a fait ? »

 

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu as connu des jours difficiles. » dit la silhouette avec compréhension. « Mais crois bien qu’Ardyn aussi. Ses jours n’ont pas été aussi heureux que ce que tu sembles croire, jeune roi. »

 

« Et c’est pour ça que vous me montrez tout ça ? » maugrée Noctis alors que les enfants et le décor s’évanouissent doucement autour de lui. « Vous espérez quoi, que je lui pardonne ? »

 

La silhouette demeure silencieuse pendant un court instant avant de répondre d’un ton énigmatique :

 

« Peut-être bien. »

 

***

 

Dans la brume éthérée se dessine un domaine. Entouré de jardins et de champs, un bâtiment émerge au milieu du paysage. Dans la cour à l’arrière s’est rassemblée la famille ainsi que les habitants des terres voisines. Quelque chose d’important semble sur le point de se produire.

 

Depuis leur position en hauteur, Noctis et la silhouette observent en silence la scène jusqu’à ce qu’une présence familière émerge de la maison.

 

« Ardyn… » murmure Noctis.

 

S’avançant parmi l’assemblée, l’adolescent marche d’un pas noble et digne malgré son jeune âge. Tout autour de lui, les gens semblent en admiration devant sa majesté.

Il est bientôt suivi par un autre garçon plus jeune lui emboitant le pas sans que personne n’y prête réellement attention, leurs regards focalisés sur Ardyn.

 

Un peu en retrait derrière Noctis, la mystérieuse silhouette émet un discret soupir.

 

Après s’être frayé un chemin jusqu’à un promontoire circulaire en pierre, Ardyn prend place aux côtés d’une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et vêtue de blanc.

 

« L’Oracle de Tenebrae. » explique la silhouette. « A l’époque, les Oracles n’étaient pas encore dotées du pouvoir de guérison. En revanche, elles permettaient déjà la communication entre les humains et les dieux. »

 

« Les dieux ? » répète Noctis alors que le vent se lève soudain sur la scène.

 

Descendant des cieux, le Draconéen apparait baigné d’une lumière divine pour se placer devant Ardyn, l’Oracle et l’autre jeune garçon. Dans le silence provoqué par son arrivée, Bahamut s’adresse aux deux jeunes hommes dans une langue incompréhensible pour les humains. Heureusement, la transcription de l’Oracle ne se fait pas attendre :

 

« Le Mal souille cette planète. Affaiblis par la Guerre divine, nous ne sommes plus en mesure de la protéger comme il se doit. C’est pourquoi nous avons décidé de confier une partie de nos pouvoirs à des humains capables de défendre Eos. Et parmi tous c’est vous, le clan Izunia, qui avez été choisis pour accomplir cette tâche. A présent, veuillez recevoir le don du Draconéen. »

 

Les épées gigantesques dessinant les ailes de Bahamut se mettent à luire avec intensité avant que leur éclat ne se dirige vers les deux adolescents, les pénétrant comme par magie.

 

« Ardyn Izunia. Somnus Izunia. Vous voici en possession de l’Arsenal fantôme qui vous aidera à lutter contre le Mal. Votre mission est de chasser les ténèbres de ce monde armés de ces épées. Combattez les daemons jusqu’à ce que l’un d’entre vous devienne l’élu qui chassera définitivement la corruption. »

 

Tandis que le Draconéen disparait dans les airs et que la foule acclame ses champions, Noctis se concentre sur le deuxième garçon. Il le reconnait à présent. Il n’avait pas fait le rapprochement mais à l’énonciation de son nom par Bahamut, il a finalement identifié Somnus comme le petit garçon sous l’arbre à qui Ardyn avait montré le papillon.

 

« Mais alors… Ils sont frères ? » dit-il avec étonnement. « Ardyn a un frère ? »

 

« Un petit frère, oui. » confirme la silhouette. « Et comme tu peux le constater, tous deux ont été dotés du pouvoir de l’Arsenal que tu connais bien. »

 

Fixant la scène qui s’évapore déjà sous ses yeux, Noctis fouille dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Somnus. Ce nom lui dit quelque chose, mais impossible de trouver quoi.

 

« Bien. Et si nous poursuivions ? » propose la silhouette, coupant le fil de sa réflexion alors que déjà ils s’enfoncent dans un mélange coloré esquissant peu à peu un nouveau décor.

 

***

 

Des claquements secs résonnent dans une clairière. Les sons s’intensifient, laissant comprendre qu’un affrontement a lieu dans les bois. La rencontre des armes fait s’envoler les oiseaux des frondaisons, tandis que deux combattants échangent leurs coups.

 

« Pas mal, petit frère, mais tu peux encore faire mieux ! »

 

« Ha, ha… » halète l’autre jeune homme. « Tu vas voir ! »

 

L’adolescent se jette avec impulsion sur son frère, son bâton de bois en avant mais son attaque irréfléchie est facilement déviée par son partenaire, le laissant choir lourdement dans l’herbe.

 

« Aïe ! »

 

« Aucune patience à ce que je vois… » le tanne son frère en le regardant de haut.

 

« Ardyn ! Ce n’était pas très aimable de ta part ! » proteste Somnus à terre en se massant le dos.

 

« Non, c’est vrai. Excuse-moi. » répond Ardyn en souriant gentiment, tendant la main vers son frère pour l’aider à se relever.

 

« Bah, ça va… » répond Somnus, honteux de s’être laissé avoir si facilement, saisissant l’invitation d’Ardyn.

 

« Je constate que tu as fait des progrès. »

 

« Peut-être, mais je suis toujours moins bon que toi. » remarque Somnus.

 

« Tu veux abandonner ? »

 

« Alors là, hors de question ! »

 

La réaction de son frère fait sourire Ardyn.

 

« Très bien, Somnus. Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de passer à la vitesse supérieure ? »

 

« Avec plaisir. »

 

Jetant leurs bâtons dans l’herbe, les deux jeunes gens se concentrent jusqu’à faire jaillir des gerbes de lumière blanche de leurs corps. Bientôt, ils sont entourés d’épées magiques translucides illuminant l’espace de leur clarté.

 

Depuis sa position dans les fourrés, Noctis observe la scène :

 

« C’est l’Arsenal fantôme… »

 

« En effet. » approuve la silhouette à ses côtés. « A l’époque, il s’agissait d’un pouvoir plein de mystère. Ardyn et Somnus se sont durement entrainés pour le maîtriser et devenir des combattants dignes de repousser les daemons. »

 

« Ils étaient entièrement dédiés à leur cause… » dit Noctis avec une certaine admiration, tandis que les deux frères se livrent un duel amical afin d’accroitre leur niveau.

 

« Ils avaient effectivement tous deux un sens aigu du devoir. D’une certaine façon, c’est ce qui les a perdu. »

 

Noctis dévisage la silhouette. Encore une fois, elle semble prononcer ces mots avec tristesse.

Bien que le jeune homme soit toujours en colère contre Ardyn, il commence à comprendre que cette histoire dépasse largement le cadre de ses considérations personnelles.

 

Un son menaçant retentit dans le lointain, interrompant subitement toute activité.

 

« Tu as entendu, toi aussi ? » demande Somnus avec inquiétude.

 

« Oui. » répond Ardyn d’un air grave. « Ça venait du village. »

 

« Tu crois que… »

 

« Oui. Allons-y. »

 

Alors que les deux frères se dirigent en courant vers la sortie des bois, Noctis se retourne vers la silhouette :

 

« On les suit ? »

 

Cette dernière hoche rapidement la tête en signe d’approbation, s’élançant avec Noctis à la suite des deux adolescents.

 

***

 

Arrivé dans le village, Noctis comprend pourquoi les deux frères s’y sont précipités. Le jour étant tombé sans qu’ils ne s’en aperçoivent dans la forêt, bien trop concentrés sur leur duel amical, les créatures de la nuit en ont elles profité pour faire une sortie et attaquer le hameau.

 

« Eh bien, je crois qu’il est temps de mettre notre entrainement en pratique, Somnus ! » dit Ardyn en invoquant son Arsenal.

 

« Tu es sûr que ça ira ? »

 

« Fais-moi confiance. Après tout, c’est pour combattre les daemons que Bahamut nous a donné ce pouvoir, non ? C’est le moment idéal. »

 

« Oui, tu as raison. » approuve Somnus, s’équipant lui aussi d’une épée luminescente.

 

« Bien. Allons-y. »

 

Se jetant dans la bataille, les deux frères usent de leurs armes magiques pour défaire les daemons et sauver les villageois. Grâce à leurs talents combinés, il ne reste bientôt plus aucune créature dangereuse dans les environs.

 

« Oh, merci, vous nous avez sauvés ! » dit une habitante en s’approchant d’Ardyn et de Somnus.

 

« Je vous en prie. » répond Ardyn.

 

« Vous êtes réellement un cadeau des dieux ! » ajoute un homme. « Votre lumière a fendu les cieux comme celle du Draconéen et nous a délivré du mal ! »

 

« Une _lumière_ qui a fendu les _cieux_  ? » répète Noctis, l’air pensif.

 

« Lucis Caelum. » dit la silhouette à ses côtés, faisant s’écarquiller les yeux du jeune roi. « Eh oui. Comme tu l’as compris, tu viens d’assister à la naissance du nom de ta famille. »

 

Malgré sa surprise, Noctis concentre de nouveau son attention sur la scène devant lui alors qu’une femme s’approche des deux frères pour demander d’une voix tremblante :

 

« S’il-vous-plait… Vous êtes bien Ardyn, celui qui peut soigner le Mal de la planète ? »

 

« Oui, c’est moi. » répond l’intéressé.

 

« Je vous en prie, vous devez venir avec moi ! Mon fils a été blessé par un daemon ! Je ne veux pas qu’il se transforme ! Je n’ai plus que lui, je ne veux pas le perdre ! »

 

« Calmez-vous. » dit doucement Ardyn en prenant la main de la femme paniquée. « Indiquez-moi où se trouve votre fils. »

 

« Il est là-bas, dans la grange ! » dit-elle en désignant un bâtiment un peu plus loin. « Oh merci, merci beaucoup ! »

 

« Il n’y a pas de quoi. » répond Ardyn avec gentillesse en se dirigeant vers le local.

 

De leur côté, Somnus, Noctis et la silhouette leur emboitent le pas.

 

Une fois parvenu dans le bâtiment, se révèle à eux allongé sur un tas de paille un petit garçon en pleurs dont le bras entaillé semble infecté par une substance noirâtre.

 

« Eloignez-vous. » demande Ardyn à la mère du petit. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m’occupe de lui. »

 

Pendant qu’Ardyn s’agenouille auprès de l’enfant pour examiner sa blessure, Somnus s’occupe de garder sa mère à distance en posant avec bienveillance ses mains sur ses épaules.

 

« Ça va bien se passer, mon frère sait ce qu’il fait. » lui dit-il d’une voix rassurante. « Lorsque la lésion est profonde et récente il est dangereux de s’en approcher sans être contaminé soi-même, c’est pourquoi il vous a demandé de rester à distance. »

 

« Mais… et lui ? » demande la femme.

 

Somnus lui sourit.

 

« Ne vous en faites pas. Regardez. »

 

La femme et Noctis portent toute leur attention sur Ardyn. Celui-ci saisit d’un geste incroyablement doux et précis le bras du petit d’une main, et de l’autre vient déposer sa paume sur l’entaille noircie.

 

« Ça va aller. » chuchote-t-il au garçon en lui souriant.

 

Soudain l’enfant sèche ses larmes, comme s’il avait été apaisé immédiatement par magie. Sous la main d’Ardyn, Noctis peut constater à l’œil nu que la corruption qui grimpait dans le bras par les veines régresse, aspirée par sa paume. Bientôt, il ne reste plus qu’une plaie d’où s’échappe un mince filet de sang rouge ruisselant sur la peau blanche du garçon.

 

« C’est fini. » lui dit calmement Ardyn avant de se relever et de se tourner vers la mère : « Pour ce qui est du Mal, il est hors de danger. Je vous laisse vous occuper du reste. »

 

« Oh, merci ! Mille fois merci ! » s’exclame la femme incapable de retenir ses larmes tandis qu’elle serre les mains d’Ardyn dans les siennes.

 

Ardyn hoche la tête en lui souriant, la laissant retrouver son fils et l’enlacer.

 

« Encore une vie épargnée… » se félicite Somnus tandis qu’ils quittent la bâtisse. « Ce n’est pas la première fois que je te vois faire, mais c’est toujours aussi impressionnant ! »

 

« … »

 

« Oh allez, tu pourrais te réjouir, non ? Tu viens de sauver une vie ! »

 

Ardyn s’arrête au milieu des décombres de la bataille, l’air grave.

 

« Ardyn ? » demande Somnus en s’arrêtant à son tour.

 

« Tu as raison. » dit-il à voix basse, l’air pensif. « Tu as raison. J’ai sauvé une vie. Mais il y en a peut-être encore d’autres qui ont besoin de moi dans cet endroit. Non… partout. »

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

 

« Somnus. Je ne peux plus rester ici avec toi. »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Ça fait un moment que j’y pense… Je crois que si les dieux ont choisi notre famille pour défendre Eos, c’est aussi pour ce don que je suis le seul à posséder et qui me permet de lutter contre les ténèbres à un autre niveau. »

 

« … »

 

« Il n’y a pas qu’ici que les gens ont besoin de moi. Si nous sommes deux, ce n’est pas pour rien. Tu peux continuer à combattre les daemons seul, pendant que de mon côté je me dois de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver le plus de personnes possible et faire reculer le Mal. C’est la vraie nature de notre mission. »

 

« Ardyn… »

 

Un peu en retrait, Noctis suit en silence la conversation des deux frères. Cette décision que vient de prendre Ardyn scellera son futur de façon irrémédiable, il le sait.

 

« Tu ne dis rien ? » lui demande la silhouette.

 

« Que voulez-vous que je dise ? » répond le jeune homme. « Son raisonnement est parfait, il n’y a rien à ajouter. »

 

Bien que Noctis prononce ses derniers mots avec une légère colère, il ne réalise pas encore tout à fait qu’elle ne porte plus sur l’homme qui l’a fait souffrir mais sur l’absurdité du destin injuste qu’il vient de choisir.

 

***

 

« Tu dois vraiment t’en aller ? »

 

Sur le chemin qui mène à la propriété Izunia renommée ‘’domaine Lucis Caelum’’, une adolescente aux longs cheveux marron regarde avec tristesse Ardyn rassembler ses affaires.

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. A moi aussi, tu vas me manquer. » dit-il en caressant avec tendresse la joue de la jeune fille.

 

« Et si je venais avec toi ? » demande-t-elle au bord des larmes.

 

« Mais je n’ai qu’un chocobo ! » plaisante Ardyn en désignant le volatile au plumage noir qui attend patiemment le départ. « Et puis… » poursuit-il en reprenant un ton plus sérieux et en dégageant une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa bien-aimée, « …c’est trop dangereux. »

 

« Mais avec toi, je ne risque rien ! » proteste-t-elle, faisant doucement rire Ardyn.

 

 « C’est gentil, mais je ne peux pas t’infliger ça. Je suis loin d’être infaillible, et tu as un avenir ici. Qui s’occuperait des orphelins si tu n’étais plus là ? »

 

« Je pourrais trouver quelqu’un d’autre… » marmonne-t-elle à demi-mots.

 

« Tu sais bien que c’est toi que les enfants aiment. » lui répond-il. « Et ils ne sont pas les seuls. » ajoute-t-il en venant déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

 

Dans le soleil de fin de matinée, les deux jeunes gens échangent un baiser sucré, ne se séparant qu’à l’arrivée de Somnus.

 

« Ne t’en fais pas. Je reviendrai. » murmure Ardyn en souriant.

 

« Oui. » répond l’adolescente d’une petite voix.

 

« Est-ce que tout est prêt ? » demande Somnus en confiant les derniers paquets à son frère.

 

« Avec ça, oui, tout est en ordre. » répond-il en déposant les quelques victuailles dans les sacs installés sur le harnais du chocobo.

 

« Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus te voir traîner par ici… »

 

« De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu auras enfin toute la place que tu désires pour te mettre à ton aise ! » le raille gentiment Ardyn.

 

« Comme si c’était le plus important… » répond Somnus dans un demi-sourire.

 

« Ne me fais pas cette tête, frangin ! D’ailleurs, tous les deux, ne soyez pas tristes. Mon voyage sera plus facile si j’emporte le souvenir de vos visages heureux avec moi. Alors montrez-moi votre plus beau sourire. »

 

Accédant à la requête d’Ardyn, la jeune fille et Somnus s’efforcent de sourire. Mais malgré leur bonne volonté, Noctis peut toujours lire dans leurs yeux le chagrin de la séparation.

 

Après avoir fait ses adieux à ses proches, Ardyn s’installe sur la selle du majestueux oiseau noir et lui donne les directives pour quitter le domaine. Derrière lui, Somnus lui adresse ses derniers mots,

 

« Prends soin de toi, et reviens-nous vite ! », tandis que la jeune fille se met à courir pour rattraper le chocobo avant qu’il ne disparaisse au milieu des champs :

 

« Ardyn ! Je suis fière de toi ! »

 

Au loin, Ardyn fait un geste de la main attestant qu’il a bien entendu. Mais alors qu’il suit son avancée dans le paysage campagnard, Noctis peut apercevoir que malgré son attitude en apparence détendue et sereine, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

 

« … »

 

« Eh bien ? Tu demeures encore une fois bien silencieux, jeune roi. »

 

« C’est que… Je ne pensais pas que ça s’était passé de cette façon. »

 

« Et comment croyais-tu que ça s’était passé ? »

 

« J’en sais rien, c’est juste que… je n’y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Quand Bahamut m’a expliqué qu’Ardyn était devenu immortel en absorbant le Mal de la planète, je me suis imaginé que c’était peut-être volontaire. Qu’il avait détourné l’usage de son pouvoir pour lui-même. Et du coup, j’ai pensé qu’il méritait bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais maintenant… »

 

La silhouette reste muette, laissant les sentiments de Noctis s’exprimer.

 

« …maintenant je me dis que j’ai été stupide et que j’ai peut-être jugé trop vite. » admet le jeune homme.

 

« Je ne peux pas te le reprocher. » dit calmement la silhouette. « On ne t’a jamais présenté toutes les facettes de l’histoire. C’est d’ailleurs la raison pour laquelle nous nous trouvons ici. En tant que Roi élu, je crois que tu dois connaître la vérité. »

 

Lentement, le décor de campagne s’évapore autour d’eux, emportant avec lui les larmes d’Ardyn. Puis, de nouvelles formes apparaissent timidement dans le lointain, attendant de tracer une autre tranche de vie.

 

« Est-ce que tu es disposé à continuer ? » s’enquiert la silhouette.

 

« Oui. » répond Noctis, curieux de découvrir la suite du récit.

 

***

 

Le décor qui se dessine autour de Noctis et de son accompagnateur dépeint une ville ensoleillée, avec dans les rues de nombreuses personnes rassemblées comme pour un jour de fête.

 

« Mais… » bredouille Noctis. « Ça me dit quelque chose… »

 

« Bien observé, jeune roi. Nous voilà revenu à notre point de départ. »

 

Effectivement, tandis que Noctis tourne la tête pour suivre les acclamations de la foule, il voit de nouveau apparaitre devant lui celui qui retient toute l’attention.

 

Ardyn.

 

Entrant triomphalement dans l’artère principale de la cité, chevauchant son chocobo noir, il est accueilli par une population réjouie scandant son nom, jetant des pétales de fleur sur son chemin, applaudissant à tout rompre.

 

« Wouah… C’est… impressionnant… » souffle Noctis.

 

« Oui… Ardyn était très aimé de son peuple. Ce sont ses bonnes actions qui ont encouragé les habitants du Lucis à le proclamer roi. »

 

« Ardyn a été roi ? » demande Noctis, confus.

 

La silhouette laisse échapper un soupir.

 

« Malheureusement, non. C’était ce que tout le monde souhaitait, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. »

 

« Le Cristal ? »

 

« Oui. » déplore la silhouette.

 

Portant de nouveau son regard sur Ardyn qui reçoit avec bonheur les louanges de la foule, souriant avec bienveillance aux passants venus quérir son aide ou bien le remercier, Noctis songe aux mots que lui a adressés Bahamut. La pierre sacrée a rejeté Ardyn car son corps était souillé des ténèbres qu’il a pendant des années absorbées afin de sauver des vies. Il a ainsi été écarté du trône, justifiant sa haine envers le Cristal.

Le Cristal.

Ardyn avait parlé d’autre chose alors que Noctis était happé par la lumière…

Contrairement au Draconéen, Ardyn a imputé sa chute à une autre entité que la pierre sacrée. Il a mentionné un roi qui aurait cherché à se débarrasser de lui par jalousie…

 

Alors que Noctis s’apprête à poser la question au sujet de ce mystérieux individu à la silhouette, une voix se fait entendre et l’empêche de se lancer :

 

« Ardyn ! »

 

Se frayant un chemin à travers l’assemblée, un homme au visage familier s’approche de celui qui descend de son chocobo noir pour le saluer.

 

« Somnus ! » s’exclame Ardyn en rejoignant son frère.

 

Les deux hommes échangent une chaleureuse accolade, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

« Ça faisait si longtemps ! » dit Somnus en s’écartant un peu de son frère.

 

« Je suis désolé. Ça m’a pris des années pour revenir ici, mais ça en valait la peine. »

 

« J’ai cru comprendre. Les rumeurs de tes exploits sont parvenues jusqu’ici ! Tout le monde ne parle que de toi ! »

 

« Il semblerait… Mais on m’a dit que toi non plus tu n’avais pas chômé, ‘’Somnus Lucis Caelum le pourfendeur de daemons’’ ! »

 

« Ha ha, personne ne m’appelle comme ça ! »

 

« Moi je t’appelle comme ça. » rétorque Ardyn en souriant.

 

Observant la scène, même Noctis ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Soudainement ces deux frères lui paraissent si attachants, leur bonheur innocent tranchant radicalement avec le sombre avenir qui les attend.

 

« Oh mais au fait, il faut que je te présente ! » s’exclame Ardyn en révélant à Somnus un homme aux longs cheveux armé d’un katana. « Voici Gilgamesh. C’est un maître d’arme que j’ai rencontré au cours de mes voyages. Il a proposé de m’aider à combattre les daemons et je l’en remercie car c’est de loin la meilleure lame de tout le pays ! »

 

« C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Gilgamesh. » dit poliment Somnus.

 

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » répond le maître d’arme en s’inclinant.

 

Constatant l’expression frustrée sur le visage de Noctis, son accompagnateur s’enquiert de son état :

 

« Et bien ? Que se passe-t-il, Roi élu ? »

 

« Rien, c’est juste que… Gilgamesh… ça me dit quelque chose… »

 

« Un ami à toi, peut-être ? »

 

« Non, pas un ami, un… mais si ! C’est ça ! » réalise le jeune homme. « Je me souviens maintenant ! C’est Gladio qui m’en a parlé, il a dit qu’il avait combattu un certain Gilgamesh à Taelpar et que le gars avait vécu à l’époque des premiers rois ! Du coup, c’est lui ? »

 

« C’est bien lui. » répond la silhouette d’une voix légèrement rieuse.

 

« Incroyable… » murmure Noctis, avant de réaliser que le décor autour de lui a changé. « Mais, où est-ce qu’on est maintenant ? » demande-t-il en tournant la tête de tous les côtés à la recherche d’une autre mémoire.

 

« Par ici. » le guide la silhouette un peu plus bas.

 

S’approchant en flottant, Noctis aperçoit un nouveau lieu éclairé par un feu de cheminée au cœur de la nuit. En s’avançant d’avantage, il découvre l’atmosphère intimiste d’une chambre dans laquelle il retrouve les deux frères assis sur des lits, en pleine discussion.

 

« Et donc… elle s’est mariée l’été dernier ? » demande Ardyn.

 

« C’est ça. » acquiesce calmement Somnus. « Elle s’occupe toujours des orphelins au village, et j’ai entendu dire qu’elle-même attendait un enfant. »

 

« Hum. » soupire son frère.

 

« Ardyn… Je suis désolé. »

 

« Ne le sois pas. Tu n’y es pour rien, et c’est sans doute mieux ainsi… En fait, je l’ai moi-même encouragée dans cette voie. Dans les dernières lettres que nous avons échangées, elle ne semblait plus heureuse… Ce n’était pas une vie ni pour elle, ni pour moi. Je crois que c’est mieux comme ça. » répond Ardyn comme s’il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

 

Le visage triste éclairé par les flammes de l’âtre, Somnus observe en silence son frère.

 

De son côté, le cœur de Noctis se serre tandis qu’il repense à ceux qu’il a lui-même perdu au cours de son périple. Après tout, son histoire n’est pas si différente de celle d’Ardyn. Et bien que le jeune homme peine à l’admettre, en cet instant précis, il se sent plus proche d’Ardyn qu’il ne l’a jamais été.

 

***

 

Alors que le dernier décor visité s’évanouit autour d’eux, Noctis et la silhouette se retrouvent encore une fois dans l’étendue éthérée infinie.

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? C’est terminé ? » demande le jeune homme.

 

« Oh non. Malheureusement, l’histoire se poursuit. » lui répond son interlocuteur.

 

« Et vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire qui vous êtes ? »

 

« Cela n’a aucune importance pour ce récit. »

 

« Mouais… » marmonne Noctis, suspicieux.

 

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi, mais pour retracer les évènements qui ont conduit à la situation dans laquelle se trouve ton monde aujourd’hui. Ne désires-tu pas le sauver ? »

 

« Bien sûr que si. » rétorque Noctis. « J’ai juste du mal à comprendre en quoi connaître la vie d’Ardyn me sera d’une quelconque utilité pour lui clouer le bec. »

 

La mystérieuse figure reste muette un moment avant de reprendre :

 

« Pour vaincre les ténèbres, tu auras besoin du pouvoir de tes ancêtres. De toute ta lignée. Et bien qu’il n’ait jamais pu être couronné, Ardyn reste le premier membre de la famille Lucis Caelum. Son histoire est aussi la tienne. Tu te dois de te l’approprier si tu veux user au mieux de la magie de votre lignée lorsque le moment sera venu. »

 

« Ouais, ouais, je sais tout ça… » ronchonne le jeune homme. « Très bien. Montrez-moi la suite. »

 

La silhouette semble hésiter un court instant, avant de tourner la tête vers une minuscule sphère colorée grossissant jusqu’à les envelopper complètement dans une nouvelle scène.

 

Contrairement aux lieux précédents d’où se dégageait une sorte de douce nostalgie, Noctis sent à présent peser sur son cœur une atmosphère bien plus lourde.

 

Et lorsqu’il réalise ce qui se joue devant lui, il comprend pourquoi.

 

De très nombreuses personnes sont rassemblées pour ce qui semble être un grand évènement. Les visages sont joyeux, des décorations ont été installées partout dans la ville, les gradins sont remplis à craquer.

 

Tout le monde a le regard fixé en contre-bas sur la scène circulaire où des personnalités importantes échangent quelques mots. Noctis les reconnait aisément : il y a l’Oracle, Gilgamesh, Somnus et bien sûr, Ardyn.

 

Bien que le jeune homme ait une idée de la réponse, il demande tout de même à son accompagnateur :

 

« C’est le jour où Bahamut a remis le Cristal à l’humanité, hein ? » dit-il la gorge nouée.

 

« Oui. » souffle la silhouette avec impuissance.

 

En effet au même moment, perçant les nuages, la lumière divine enveloppant le Draconéen descend des cieux pour le laisser apparaître à la vue de tous.

Comme lors de sa première apparition les mots de Bahamut sont traduits par l’Oracle, la seule à même d’interpréter le langage des dieux.

 

« Ardyn et Somnus Lucis Caelum. Vous avez tous les deux combattu vaillamment les ténèbres comme il vous a été demandé. Vous êtes devenus les meilleurs représentants des humains et êtes dignes de recevoir le cadeau des Six. »

 

Au creux des mains géantes de Bahamut, une pierre luminescente apparait devant les yeux ébahis de l’assemblée.

 

« Ce Cristal est la voix de la planète. Manié par un élu, son pouvoir est capable de chasser le Mal qui ronge ce monde. Il va maintenant déterminer si celui que l’humanité a choisi est en mesure d’accomplir cette tâche. »

 

Le dieu laisse la pierre sacrée glisser doucement le long de sa main jusqu’à ce qu’elle flotte avec légèreté devant Ardyn.

 

« Tes congénères t’ont désigné pour devenir leur Roi. Tu as maintes fois prouvé ta valeur au combat et fait preuve d’un altruisme sans faille pour repousser les ténèbres jusque dans le cœur des gens. Tu possèdes les qualités d’un élu. A présent, approches-toi du Cristal et soumets-toi à son jugement. »

 

En confiance, soutenu par la foule et ses proches, Ardyn s’avance vers la pierre sacrée. Il tend lentement le bras pour laisser sa main être baignée de sa lumière, jusqu’à effleurer du bout du doigt la surface de l’artéfact.

 

_‘’Embrassé par la lumière. C’est bien là l’apanage de l’élu.’’_

 

C’est ce qu’Ardyn a dit à Noctis ce jour-là avant que le jeune homme ne disparaisse au cœur de la pierre sacrée. En cet instant précis, ces mots prennent tout leur sens.

 

Au lieu de parcourir le corps d’Ardyn de légères volutes luminescentes, la lueur du Cristal semble convulser comme si elle était prise de spasmes. Le vnetre béant de la pierre luit avec d’avantage d’intensité à intervalles irréguliers comme un cœur qui s’efforcerait de battre malgré un empoisonnement.

Et pendant ce temps, le long du bras d’Ardyn, apparaissent de sombres touffes s’envolant par paquets au-dessus des gradins. Peu à peu, l’horreur gagne la foule rassemblée en ce lieu lorsque se révèle à elle le visage émacié d’Ardyn, son teint pâle, ses sclères obscures, du liquide noirâtre suintant des pores de sa peau et ruisselant par-dessus ses veines apparentes véhiculant la corruption dans tout son corps.

 

« Mais… qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? » articule Ardyn, paniqué.

 

Personne ne lui répond. Tous restent stupéfaits devant l’impressionnante et inattendue transformation de celui qu’il y a encore quelques secondes ils acclamaient.

 

Traduisant avec difficulté les mots du Draconéen, l’Oracle bredouille :

 

« Ton corps a été souillé par le Mal de la planète. Il semblerait que durant toutes ces années tu as absorbé les ténèbres et les a conservées en toi. Mais de ce fait…tu ne peux devenir le champion de la lumière. Le Cristal ne t’acceptera pas pour être l’élu. »

 

« Quoi… ? Mais alors…qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? » demande Ardyn, perdu, son corps totalement métamorphosé par le Mal.

 

Incapable de répondre, l’Oracle détourne le regard.

 

Autour d’eux, les gardes se préparent à intervenir, aussi bien effrayés par le danger que représente Ardyn à leurs yeux que motivés par la nécessité de calmer la foule dont l’agitation peut mettre en péril la sécurité de tous.

 

Alors que la situation  semble désespérée, un homme s’interpose soudain pour s’adresser au dieu et au peuple d’une voix forte :

 

« Je me propose pour le remplacer ! »

 

Aussitôt, le brouhaha se calme et tous les regards se tournent vers lui.

 

« Moi, Somnus Lucis Caelum, je me propose pour remplacer mon frère à la tête de ce royaume ! »

 

Personne ne sait comment réagir. Ardyn lui-même, agenouillé au sol à cause de la corruption qui l’accable, se contente d’observer son frère avec étonnement.

 

« Je suis conscient que ce n’était pas ce qui était prévu, mais laissez-moi vous faire mon offre. J’ai moi aussi été nommé par les Six pour espérer devenir l’élu du Cristal qui chassera les ténèbres. En voici pour preuve le pouvoir du Draconéen. » dit Somnus tout en faisant apparaître une épée translucide de l’Arsenal fantôme dans sa main. « J’ignore si je suis digne de recevoir la grâce de la pierre sacrée aujourd’hui, ni même dans le futur. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui m’importe. Ce qui m’importe, c’est qu’un jour ce Cristal sera en mesure de choisir celui qui sauvera définitivement notre monde. Tant pis si ce n’est pas mon frère, tant pis si ce n’est pas moi. Mais en attendant, nous nous devons de faire des efforts pour protéger le Cristal jusqu’à l’heure où l’un d’entre nous méritera sa grâce. C’est pourquoi, si vous me le permettez, je m’engage solennellement à accomplir cette tâche en tant que votre Roi. Pour que la lumière triomphe de l’obscurité. »

 

Le discours de Somnus laisse tout le monde pantois. D’aucun ne sait comment y répondre. C’est finalement Bahamut lui-même qui tranchera :

 

« Fort bien, Somnus Lucis Caelum. Ta proposition fait honneur à l’humanité. En gage de ma confiance et afin que ta lignée puisse protéger la pierre sacrée comme il se doit, je te remets cet Anneau qui te permettra d’emprunter la puissance d’Eos afin de la défendre. »

 

De la paume du dieu choit une bague que Somnus reçoit au creux de ses mains.

 

« Tu es accepté en tant que Roi de ce pays avec comme tâche la défense du Cristal et la protection des peuples contre les ténèbres, jusqu’à l’avènement de l’élu. Va à présent, Roi Somnus Lucis Caelum. Accomplis ton devoir accompagné de ma bénédiction. »

 

Et sur ces mots, le Draconéen disparait dans l’immensité du ciel, remettant l’avenir de ce monde entre les mains des humains.

 

***

 

« Pourquoi ?!? »

 

Dans l’immensité éthérée, Noctis s’insurge auprès de la silhouette.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que Somnus a fait ça ? » demande-t-il avec colère. « C’est comme Ardyn l’avait dit, il a pris sa place par jalousie ? »

 

« Du calme, Roi élu. » répond posément la silhouette.

 

« Expliquez-moi alors ! »

 

« Réfléchis un instant. Penses-tu qu’il y avait un meilleur choix ? »

 

Bien qu’énervé, Noctis ne répond rien, serrant les dents de frustration.

 

« Ecoute. La situation était tendue. Tu as pu le constater toi-même : ç’aurait rapidement dégénéré si rien n’avait été fait. » essaie de l’apaiser son interlocuteur.

 

« Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que Somnus a fait ça pour protéger les autres ? »

 

« Bien sûr. Et pas seulement les autres. Son frère avant tout. »

 

« Quoi ? » s’exclame Noctis.

 

« Que crois-tu qu’il serait arrivé à Ardyn si Somnus n’était pas intervenu ? » rétorque la silhouette. « Penses-tu sincèrement que les gens auraient accepté qu’un individu d’apparence daemonique, fusse-t-il un héros, puisse aller et venir en toute liberté ? »

 

« … »

 

« Il fallait prendre une décision pour le bien de tous. Y compris Ardyn. » conclut la voix mystérieuse en retrouvant son calme habituel.

 

Alors que Noctis lâche un soupir d’agacement en détournant la tête, un décor se dessine lentement autour d’eux, comme si le monde se tachetait de gouttes de couleur se répartissant sur un buvard.

 

Une odeur froide et humide se matérialise dans l’esprit de Noctis tandis qu’il identifie les barreaux d’une prison. Bientôt, des bruits de bottes viennent résonner dans le sombre couloir jusqu’à parvenir à une cellule isolée placée sous haute protection.

 

« Vous pouvez me laisser. » dit une voix familière en se dirigeant à l’intérieur du cachot.

 

« Mais, Votre Majesté… » proteste un garde.

 

« Obéissez. » ordonne simplement Gilgamesh.

 

Dociles bien qu’inquiets, les soldats s’écartent pour laisser passer le roi. Ce dernier pénètre dans la sombre geôle et s’arrête à quelques mètres du prisonnier qui lui tourne le dos.

 

« Ardyn. C’est moi. » lui dit-il.

 

« Somnus…ou plutôt devrais-je dire, ‘’Votre Majesté ‘’? » grommelle Ardyn d’une voix brisée.

 

« Je t’en prie. Pas de ça entre nous. Nous sommes frères. »

 

« … »

 

« Ardyn, s’il-te-plait… » implore Somnus devant le silence de son frère. « Laisse-moi te parler. Si ce n’est pas moi un autre le fera, et je crains que personne ne se montre aussi compréhensif à ton égard. »

 

Finalement, Ardyn se retourne lentement. L’expression de son visage frappe Noctis en plein cœur. Jamais il ne l’avait vu ni n’aurait imaginé le voir aussi désespéré.

 

« Eh bien, je constate qu’au moins ton corps a retrouvé son aspect habituel… » dit Somnus en s’efforçant d’être gentil bien que la situation ne s’y prête guère. « Je suppose que c’est bon signe… »

 

« Epargne-moi ta pitié, s’il-te-plait. » le coupe Ardyn d’un ton las. « Je n’ai pas besoin de ça. »

 

« Je suis désolé… »

 

Les deux hommes restent à se faire face pendant un instant, l’alchimie bienveillante qu’ils partageaient encore il y a peu remplacée par un sentiment de malaise et une tension papable.

 

« Ardyn… » se lance Somnus après un moment interminable, « …il va falloir que tu t’en ailles. »

 

Ardyn dévisage son frère avec tristesse et interrogation.

 

« Personne n’a pu trouver de meilleure solution. » poursuit Somnus. « Personne ne peut expliquer ta condition, et il semblerait qu’on ne puisse pas y remédier. J’ai fait de mon mieux, je t’assure, mais c’est la seule option. »

 

« L’option la plus rationnelle ou bien celle qui a mis tous tes amis d’accord ? »

 

« Ardyn, s’il-te-plait, ne rend pas les choses plus dures qu’elles ne le sont déjà. Cette décision, c’est moi qui l’ai prise. Et je l’ai fait pour le bien des autres comme pour le tien. »

 

« Tu crois vraiment que bannir la seule personne capable d’absorber le Mal qui tue ton peuple c’est dans l’intérêt commun ? »

 

« Je n’ai pas dit que ce plan était sans faille. C’est simplement le plus équilibré pour tout le monde. Rappelles-toi ce qui s’est passé il y a quelques jours : tu ne te contrôlais pas et tu as blessé de nombreuses personnes, deux sont décédées des suites de ton onde de choc. C’est déjà un miracle que tu n’aies pas été exécuté sur place. »

 

Cette fois, Ardyn ne répond rien, fermant son visage et baissant la tête.

 

« Je suis désolé… » murmure-t-il entre deux larmes.

 

Devant lui, Somnus soupire doucement :

 

« C’est moi qui suis désolé de t’avoir reparlé de ça. Je sais que tu n’as jamais eu de mauvaises intentions. »

 

Ardyn acquiesce en silence.

 

« Malheureusement, ce n’est pas l’avis de tout le monde. » poursuit Somnus. « S’ils te connaissaient comme je te connais, ils sauraient que malgré ce qui t’es arrivé tu es resté la même personne honnête et bienveillante qui a donné sa vie pour les autres. »

 

« Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit, alors ? »

 

« Je l’ai fait, Ardyn. Crois-moi, je l’ai fait. » répète le jeune roi lui aussi au bord des larmes. « Mais les apparences sont contre toi, et deux personnes ont perdu la vie… Je te promets que l’exil était le mieux que je puisse faire. » conclut-il d’une voix chevrotante.

 

« Je comprends… » articule péniblement Ardyn dans un souffle.

 

« Je reviendrai te voir demain. Tu seras escorté aux portes de la ville, puis à l’extérieur du royaume. » sanglote Somnus avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce. « D’ici là… Si tu as une dernière requête, fais-le-moi savoir. »

 

Expirant et séchant ses pleurs, Somnus s’efforce de retrouver la stature d’un roi avant de sortir de la cellule, laissant Ardyn fondre en larmes seul.

 

***

 

« Noctis ? Noctis ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

 

Au cœur des couleurs surréalistes de la planète, Noctis a le sentiment de se réveiller d’un mauvais rêve.

 

« Ah…euh…ouais, ça va. » bafouille-t-il avant de reprendre : « En fait, non. Ça ne va pas. »

 

« Que t’arrive-t-il ? »

 

« J’en sais rien. » répond le jeune homme avec colère. « C’est ces histoires que vous me montrez, ça me met mal à l’aise. »

 

« Rassures-toi, c’est bien normal. » dit la silhouette d’un ton monotone. « Personne ne saurait rester insensible à une telle tragédie. »

 

« Je n’aurais jamais pensé qu’il a vécu des moments si difficiles… Je veux dire, il a tout perdu. Son pays, sa famille, le sens de sa vie. Lorsque ça m’est arrivé, j’ai bien cru que j’allais devenir fou, que je ne réussirai pas. J’ai voulu tout laisser tomber. Mais j’ai eu la chance d’avoir mes amis à mes côtés. Durant tout ce temps, ils m’ont aidé, m’ont soutenu, même lorsque je me suis comporté comme un moins que rien. Alors qu’Ardyn… »

 

« …n’a eu personne. » finit tristement la silhouette.

 

Dans le lointain, les couleurs pastel du lieu informel se meuvent calmement, jouant avec les tons pour métamorphoser le décor, insensibles aux émois des deux êtres qui se font face.

 

« Et… que s’est-il passé ensuite ? » demande timidement Noctis.

 

« Comme le roi l’avait décidé, Ardyn a été banni. » raconte son interlocuteur. « Malgré tout le bien qu’il avait pu faire durant son long voyage, les gens ont peu à peu oublié le positif pour ne conserver de lui que l’image de celui qui a été déchu, rejeté par les dieux, et qui était devenu un monstre au même titre que n’importe quel daemon. »

 

« … c’est injuste… »

 

« Les humains peuvent se montrer très sots et cruels. C’est dans leur nature. »

 

« Dans ce cas, à quoi bon se démener pour les sauver ? En valent-ils vraiment la peine ? » s‘interroge Noctis, abattu.

 

« C’est une question qui mérite d’être posée, en effet. » répond la silhouette. « Mais si l’humanité est capable du pire, elle est aussi capable du meilleur. C’est ce dernier point qui doit être encouragé et que tu dois garder en tête, Roi élu. C’est ce qu’il te faut défendre et croire pour ramener la lumière. »

 

« Vous voulez dire qu’il y a du bon en chacun de nous ? Que tout le monde a ce potentiel ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Et pour Ardyn ? Est-ce qu’on lui a laissé l’opportunité de révéler ce potentiel ? » s’emporte le jeune homme.

 

« … »

 

« Est-ce qu’après lui avoir fait subir le pire, il lui a été offert les moyens de connaître le meilleur ? » s’écrie-t-il d’une voix forte.

 

« Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question. » dit la silhouette en se dérobant.

 

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! C’est vous qui êtes venu me chercher pour me parler de tout ça ! » s’énerve Noctis. «  Vous êtes censé me dévoiler toute la vérité, non ? Alors maintenant, montrez-moi la suite ! »

 

« … A ta guise. »

 

Bien qu’il semble agir avec regret, le mystérieux interlocuteur convoque la suite des souvenirs retraçant le passé d’Ardyn. Bientôt, lui et Noctis sont enveloppés d’une ambiance rouge vif luisant au cœur des ténèbres dans des tintements métalliques. Et au milieu de la scène de guerre, deux hommes qui s’affrontent, lame contre lame.

 

« Ardyn ! Arrête, je t’en supplie ! »

 

« Si tu veux vraiment que j’arrête, rends-moi ce que tu m’as volé ! »

 

« Je ne t’ai rien volé du tout ! » crie Somnus en poussant de toutes ses forces sur son épée jusqu’à faire reculer Ardyn. « C’est le Cristal qui t’a rejeté, pas moi ! »

 

« Mais tu en as bien profité ! » vocifère Ardyn, revenant à la charge. « Tu as immédiatement saisi l’opportunité de t’emparer du trône ! Le Cristal n’a pas voulu de moi en tant que héros de la lumière, mais ça ne signifie pas que je n’avais pas le droit d’être roi ! »

 

« Bon sang, Ardyn ! » s’exclame Somnus en parant la nouvelle attaque de son frère. « Est-ce que tu t’entends ? Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu régner sur le Lucis dans ton état ? »

 

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je m’y étais préparé et j’avais, non, j _’ai_ toujours les qualités pour ! »

 

« Ardyn, c’est de la folie ! Ça fait des années ! Rappelle ton armée de daemons et réglons ça dans le calme, toi et moi, comme avant… »

 

« C’est hors de question. Tu n’as pas été en mesure de me défendre hier, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais y arriver aujourd’hui ! »

 

Prononçant vigoureusement ses derniers mots, Ardyn porte un coup vif et violent à Somnus qui s’écrase au sol.

 

« Votre Majesté ! » s’écrie Gilgamesh aux prises avec des daemons un peu plus loin.

 

« Reste où tu es, Gilgamesh. » lui ordonne Ardyn tandis qu’il pointe l’extrémité de sa lame sur le cou de Somnus, vaincu. « Je ne souhaite pas vous blesser inutilement. Si mon frère accepte de se rendre et que toi et l’armée le suivez, les combats cesseront immédiatement. »

 

« Tu délires complètement ! » rétorque Gilgamesh. « Je refuse d’abandonner… »

 

« Gilgamesh. » le coupe Somnus, toujours à terre. « C’est bon, fais ce qu’il dit. »

 

« Pardon ?!? »

 

« Je sais qu’il tiendra parole. » poursuit Somnus en dévisageant Ardyn. « Si nous poursuivons les affrontements nos pertes seront bien trop grandes. En tant que Roi, je me dois de protéger mon peuple et si pour ça il faut que j’abdique, alors ainsi soit-il. »

 

« Et vous pensez que la population sera plus en sécurité dirigée par cet homme qui a laissé son âme être corrompue par les ténèbres ? » s’emporte le guerrier.

 

« Gilgamesh. S’il-te-plait. »

 

Bien qu’il désapprouve, le maître d’arme finit par ravaler ses protestations pour se conformer à la volonté de son roi et déposer les armes.

 

« Bien. Je savais que tu te montrerais raisonnable. » dit Ardyn en adressant un sourire moqueur à son frère.

 

« Contentes-toi de tenir ta promesse. » lui réplique sèchement Somnus.

 

« Avec plaisir. » répond Ardyn en levant son bras en l’air et en effectuant un petit geste du poignet avant de refermer sa main.

 

Aussitôt, tous les daemons présents s’immobilisent. Sous le regard attentif d’Ardyn, Somnus se relève lentement pour s’adresser à Gilgamesh :

 

« Donne l’ordre à l’armée de se rendre. Cette bataille est terminée. »

 

« Je te remercie, tu me facilites la tâche. » lui dit Ardyn.

 

« N’en rajoute pas. Il n’y a pas de quoi être fier. Ce trône, tu viens de le prendre par la force après avoir laissé les ténèbres entrer dans ton cœur. Si tu crois que cela sera sans conséquences, tu te trompes. »

 

« Nous verrons bien. » répond Ardyn. « En attendant, toi et tes proches allez me faire le plaisir de visiter cette cellule dans laquelle tu m’avais enfermé. »

 

N’ayant pas d’autre option, Somnus est contraint de se plier à la volonté de son frère et d’accepter la prison.

 

***


End file.
